You And I Tonight
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina needs a date. Gold proves her best option. Takes place after the curse is cast, but veers entirely AU. Golden Queen.


Author's note: My second-to-last fic for Golden Queen Week, this time based on my own prompt: "Regina needs a date for a formal function. Gold agrees to escort her in return for a favor." As usual, it took on a life of its own. A much LONGER life than I expected, actually. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed the one-shots. Eventually I'll get back to my multichapter, but I think I'll need a break for a bit first. Writing practically the entire week has been quite taxing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You And I Tonight

Regina Mills glanced down at the cream-colored envelope lying on her desk, and sighed in aggravation.

Judging by the elegant, perfectly spaced calligraphy that spelled out her name and address, she already has a suspicion as to what it was, but it wasn't until she opened it and pulled out a thin, rectangular sheet of paper that her fears were confirmed.

The Mayor let out a frustrated sound. "Great. Another charity ball. Just what I need."

To make matters worse: it was the type of function that required a _date_, and Regina's options were sorely limited.

She definitely couldn't see herself entering an elegant ballroom on the arm of, say, the town psychiatrist. As kind as Archie could be: he was not remotely her type, and she didn't feel right subjecting him to the hum-drum nature of such a gathering.

There was Graham, of course, but he had put off so many important things to fly to her side at the slightest notice, and she was actually beginning to feel bad about calling upon him so much.

She thought, briefly, about bringing her son: Henry, but the event would run late, and there would be alcohol. _Not a good idea for a four-year old_.

Slumping down in her office chair, Regina ran through the list of eligible men in the town, eventually realizing that none of them would do. Save **one**.

_Oh gods…has it really come to that?_ She leaned back, closing her eyes and rubbing at her temples.

Finally, deciding that she had no other choice, she stood, closed up her office for the day, and then headed for her mansion.

If she was going to make a deal with the devil, she would do so looking _fabulous_.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden Gold's antique shop didn't close for the night until eight, giving Regina plenty of time to shower and change.

While her work outfits were stylish and flattering, her quest required a certain amount of persuasion: and the right ensemble could do wonders when it came to enticing a man.

She settled upon a form-fitting dress made of red fabric, the shade similar to the apples she was so fond of. The skirt ended a few inches above the knee, and the sweetheart neckline plunged low enough to show off plenty of cleavage.

She paired the dress with black pantyhose and her favorite black pumps, and styled her hair so that it framed her face attractively. After applying just the right amount of black eyeliner, she enhanced her dark brown eyes with smoky eye-shadow and chose the perfect hue of red for her lipstick.

Glancing in her vanity mirror, Regina made a few adjustments to her clothing, hair, and make-up until she was fully satisfied with her appearance.

Finally, she checked the time and grabbed her purse before heading out the door, determined to make it to Aiden's shop at just the right moment.

As it happened, she timed herself perfectly and arrived to find the pawnbroker locking up his store.

She slowed her walk down to a smooth sashay and flipped her hair out of her eyes before announcing her presence. "Good evening, Aiden."

"Regina!" he smiled and turned, ready to greet her and start their usual repartee; but once he got a good look at her: his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Wow…someone's dressed to kill. Graham's a very lucky man."

"Actually I'm giving Graham the night off," she admitted, drawing close and aiming her most winning smile at him.

"Then what's the occasion?" he gestured at her outfit. "I highly doubt you were wearing that at the office."

Regina chuckled. "Does a woman need an occasion to doll herself up?"

"Typically, yes," he gazed at her, curiosity at what she could be up to apparent on his handsome face. "Especially when she's hoping to get her way."

She smirked and leaned forward, running a perfectly manicured fingernail along the fine fabric of his suit jacket. "In that case, can you really blame her for putting a bit of effort in?"

"Not at all, particularly when the result is _stunning_." She caught the way his breath hitched, and knew that she had his full attention.

Regina grinned. "As it happens, the occasion is dinner with a dear friend. It's been a while since we've had a chance to talk."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he smirked, which made him look far more attractive than he had any right to.

_Actually that comes later._ "Why do men always assume that dinner means a date?"

"I wouldn't have assumed anything if you hadn't walked up dressed like _this_," he moved closer, so that there was barely any space between them, and this time it was Regina's breath that hitched.

She attempted to form as neutral an expression as she could. "I just want to share a meal and your company. Is that too much to ask?"

He arched a skeptical eyebrow, but shook his head and then he offered her his arm.

Smiling happily, she linked hers with his, and then allowed him to escort her.

xxxxxxxxx

Regina's favorite restaurant in town was an intimate little Italian bistro, which was tucked away in a corner between some of the bigger businesses.

The atmosphere was more romantic than she recalled: each table was lit by the glow of a single candle and adorned with a single red rose. Ironically, she found herself wishing that it _was_ a date, because she would be far less nervous than she was at that moment.

Aiden gallantly pulled out her chair, and she flushed before taking her seat, preoccupying herself with scanning the menu while he sat across from her.

"This is very cozy," he remarked, prompting her to admire him in the glow of the candlelight.

As Rumpelstiltskin, the man before her had been alluring in his own way, but as Aiden, he caused her blood to race with a single look.

It wasn't helping matters that he currently wore a gentle smile, and that the light cast attractive shadows that caught the sharp angles of his face.

"I like the quiet. The staff is wonderful and they make the best spaghetti and meatballs I've ever tasted," she confessed. "Besides, it's much easier to talk than, say, at Granny's."

He laughed softly and nodded. "True enough."

She was about to say more when the waiter came for their drink order.

They chose to share a bottle of red wine, and then were left alone to decide on their food.

As they pondered what to order, Regina snuck another glance at her companion and then stated: "How's your business?"

"Slow, mostly," he admitted. "Although I did get an unexpected customer the other day."

"Oh?" she caught his eyes. "Who was it?"

"Ruby Lucas."

"As in Widow Lucas's daughter?" Regina was unable to mask her surprise. "She doesn't strike me as the type to visit your shop."

"I was as surprised as you are."

"Did she buy anything?"

"She wanted one of the crystal charms to hang in her car…she picked the wolf."

Regina, who had taken a sip of the complimentary water, almost choked. "D-did she?"

Aiden's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you all right?"

She coughed into a napkin and nodded. "Fine…it just went down the wrong pipe," she cleared her throat and brushed her hair away from where it had fallen into her eyes. "A wolf, you said?"

"Mmm," he nodded. "Not my most impressive sale, by any means, but she seemed very happy with her choice."

"That's good," there was a tiny voice in the back of her head that told her to check on Ruby when she had the time, just in case the charm awakened any part of her memory. The spell that was cast on the town was strong, but sometimes even the smallest thing could prove to be trouble.

Luckily, before she could mull over it too long, Aiden decided to change the subject. "What about you? How's Henry?"

Immediately, Regina brightened. Henry was her pride and joy, and before long she was regaling him with an amusing story regarding the boy's antics.

They were interrupted briefly so they could order their food, and then they spent the wait until it was brought to the table properly catching-up with one another.

To Regina's surprise, simply talking with Aiden proved to be the most fun she'd had in a while, and they continued to chat quietly throughout their meal.

"You were right about the spaghetti and meatballs," he stated once their plates were taken away. "That was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it. Do you have room for something sweet? Or maybe just coffee?"

"Coffee does sound good," he said, "But I think I'll skip the desserts."

"Mmm. Two espressos then?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."

She smiled back and flagged down their server.

As they waited for the drinks, Aiden leaned forward, resting his chin against his knuckles as he observed her. "This was nice."

She blushed slightly upon noticing how intense his gaze was. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Slowly, he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. "Now…tell me what you really want before I go mad with curiosity."

Regina froze. "What makes you think—

"I _know_ you too well, my dear," he interjected, and though his expression was serious, she could see the hint of a smirk playing at his lips. "You may be able to fool Graham with flirtatious looks and a sexy dress, but not me."

She sighed heavily. "Much to my chagrin."

He chuckled. "Come on then. Out with it."

Their coffee arrived at the perfect moment, so she was able to gather her thoughts.

Taking a long sip, she finally explained: "I received an invitation to the annual charity ball today. And unfortunately, it's the kind of event that requires a date."

"So you _did _want to ask me out!"

"Don't make a spectacle," she glared. "Besides, it's not what you think: these fundraisers are ridiculously boring."

"Perhaps it's just the matter of being in the right company," he murmured, startling her when he began to stroke the back of her hand.

"Does that mean yes?" she tried to ignore how fast her heart was beating, but the effect he had on her was difficult to overlook.

He smiled in a manner that caused pleasant warmth to pool right below her stomach. "I'll agree on one condition. Since this is a favor, you will owe _me_ a favor in return."

"What kind of favor?"

His smile widened. "I'm not sure yet, but you'll know when I ask."

With that, he extended his hand out to her, and asked if they had a deal.

Regina swallowed. Deals with Gold were always tricky, but considering the way he was currently looking at her, she had a feeling she wasn't going to mind the favor he would eventually ask.

Slowly, she reached out and shook his hand, nodding in agreement.

He held onto her hand a little longer than necessary, which prompted her to note how warm his skin was.

After he let go, they finished their coffee, and she wondered just _what_ she was getting herself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden insisted on walking Regina to her door after he drove her back to her mansion.

She didn't protest, and even hesitated before unlocking the door. Deep in her heart she didn't want him to leave, but she couldn't find the words to tell him.

"I forgot to ask: when is this ball of yours?" he broke the silence, leaning against the doorframe.

"It's being held in a couple of weeks. Also, it's not mandatory but most of the men like to dress in tuxedos."

"I'm sure I can wrestle up something appropriate," he eyed her up and down. "And just so you know: I think red suits you the best."

She blushed for the third time that evening, which had to be a record on her part. "I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled: a genuine, absolutely breath-taking smile that made her heart flutter hopelessly in her chest.

Before she could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him. It was just the lightest brush of her lips against his; in fact it was barely perceptible, but when she pulled back, the oddest expression had crossed his face.

"Aiden?" she caught his arm as he swayed slightly, and he blinked rapidly before bringing his eyes back to hers.

In the moment that passed between them, she _knew_: the spell on him had been broken.

"Regina…" there was awe in his voice, and he reached out to frame her face between his hands.

She stared at him in shock. "R…Rumpel?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, and then a delighted grin crossed his lips. "You know what this means, right?"

"HOW?!" she blurted, eyes wide, which sufficiently killed the mood.

His grin faltered. "Not how I pictured true love's kiss."

She was torn between the desire to slap him, and the more primal urge to pounce. "Did you know? Did you know that this would happen?!"

"I may have the gift of foresight but _this_ was not something I could have ever predicted." He glanced around, taking in their surroundings. "But it appears that you managed to succeed with the curse."

She was still trying to process the fact that he now had all his memories again. "If you're back to normal…" fear crossed her face, and he quickly shook his head, taking both of her hands within his.

"Don't worry: the curse can't be broken by the one who cast it."

Regina looked about ready to faint. "So the only reason you remember is…is because of how I feel about you?"

"And how I feel about you," his gaze turned warm. "True Love's kiss doesn't work if it the feelings aren't mutual. Apparently my alter ego cared about you as deeply as I do."

There were plenty of questions still running through her head, but Regina found that she didn't want to deal with them, and luckily, Aiden seemed to be on the same wavelength because in the next instant he was kissing her again.

It was vastly different from their previous embrace: intense and filled with an overwhelming desire that quickly consumed them both.

She gasped against his lips when he hoisted her up in his arms, and she abruptly found herself braced against the door as they ravished each other's mouths.

He punctuated his kisses with teasing nips, moaning softly when she instinctively arched against him.

She pulled back, her heart skipping wildly when she saw the want in his gaze. "You're right: we can talk about this later."

He laughed richly. "You read my mind."

She laughed as well and tugged him back into her arms.

xxxxxxxxx

Things escalated quickly once they made it inside, kissing ardently as they stumbled blindly towards Regina's bedroom.

Clothing found its way recklessly to the floor, and they were completely naked by the time they crashed onto the bed.

Limbs entwined naturally while hands wandered, the pair taking the time to properly explore.

Regina's fingers skimmed over the lean tone of Aiden's chest, dipping over his abdomen and then reaching around to travel over the expanse of his back.

In return, he focused on covering every possible inch of her skin with kisses, lingering purposely along the more sensitive areas that he discovered.

She hissed when he paid special attention to her breasts, the heat of his mouth driving her mad with lust until she yanked at his hair and dragged him back to her level for a passion-filled kiss, arching her hips in an invitation that he gladly took.

They went still for a moment after they joined, eyes locking as they adjusted to the sensation that being one caused.

It was remarkable how well they _fit_ together, and Regina wondered idly if they had been made for each other all along.

And then Aiden kissed her again, which encouraged the motion of their entangled bodies and shut off her remaining thoughts.

She gripped at his shoulders as they began to move in time, locking her legs around his waist to keep him as close as possible.

He shifted, changing his angle, causing her to cry out sharply against his mouth and dig her nails into his back.

He growled quietly, pinning her against the bed as need spiraled out of control, and then, finally: they were lost.

xxxxxxxxx

Regina sighed, content and sated as she stretched against Aiden, nuzzling at his throat for a moment before resting her head upon his chest.

He flung an arm over her waist, exhausted from their exertions, and planted a tender kiss upon her forehead before whispering: "I've missed you."

She arched an eyebrow and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Really? He-who-just-got-his-memories-_back_ missed me without recalling who I really was?"

He swept her hair away from her eyes. "Yes, really. It's difficult to explain, but…it was like being locked away and experiencing things from behind thick glass. I could see you, but I couldn't get to you, even though I was right there the entire time."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "That sounds horrible."

"Well, it's called a _curse_ for a reason," he admitted. "But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm where I need to be again, and everything's as it should be."

Regina smiled and leaned over to kiss him once more, determined to prove to him just how much she appreciated her love being back.

Judging by how he responded: Aiden was well aware.

The End


End file.
